1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle seat. More specifically, the invention relates to a vehicle seat in which a lower anchorage serving as an attachment member for a child safety seat is fixed to a base frame that is provided on or above a vehicle body via a bracket.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a vehicle seat in which a lower anchorage in the form of a wire that is used to retain an ISOFIX-type child safety seat is attached to a pipe member via a bracket in the form of a thin plate, the pipe member being provided between both side frames of a seat cushion to connect the both side frames (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-151660 (JP 2014-151660 A)). Specifically, in this configuration, the lower anchorage, the bracket and the pipe member are made of iron, and contacting regions thereof are firmly and integrally connected to each other through welding.
However, the related art adopts the configuration in which the lower anchorage in the form of a wire is welded to the bracket in the form of a thin plate. Therefore, inconveniences such as burn-through are likely to be caused due to the influence of heat input at the time of welding.